


Reflections

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [25]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Time has passed since the fight with Zero Point. And though they don't understand everything that happened, there finally seems to be some respite ahead. That doesn't mean that there still isn't some healing to be done. And Cisco plans on being the one to help Harry do just that.'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 25)(Warning: Angst, Fluff, Sexual Scenario. Booyah.)





	Reflections

_'You've suffered so much and been so brave, I wonder when you'll have the strength to be weak for awhile.' -Anonymous_

* * *

The days following the final showdown with Zero Point were blissfully uneventful.

And confusing.

The Watcher had disappeared, seemingly for good. Looking back on the security footage was strange because it was like she'd never even been there. They were interacting with nothing. Yet everyone was certain they'd seen her, heard her. Except for Zero Point, of course. As for that dickhead, Cisco spent nearly twenty hours creating special, indestructible cuffs that would keep Zero Point from using his powers. And after he'd finished them, they handed him off to A.R.G.U.S. and out of their lives for good.

Harry's changes were something they had no idea how to accurately quantify. Trial and error (as in Cisco trying to vibe Harry, and Barry trying to phase a hand harmlessly through Harry) proved to them one very clear thing: No meta could affect Harrison Wells, in any way. It was as though he was completely immune to metahuman abilities. Which was both really cool, and downright confusing. It just shouldn't have been possible. 

Healing Cisco's head injury had taken a lot out of Harry, he'd slept for nearly a day (which was why it was such a good thing Barry could heal quickly all on his own.) And yes, it was just sleeping. Caitlin ran a battery of tests on him. And from what she could see, Harry was still one hundred percent human, and one hundred percent himself. Whatever the initial change was that she'd seen in his cells was no longer there. It didn't show up in any of her tests. And yet, Harry had definitely changed. Despite no scientific proof to back it all up, he was not just a regular old human. He wasn't metahuman. He was... something else. And the proof of that, beyond what little they knew, was in his eyes.

To be honest, Cisco found them mesmerizing. When Harry looked at him, Cisco instantly went still, his breath catching, unable to tear his gaze away. Of anything Cisco had ever seen, Harry's eyes -though always attractive- were now the most beautiful damn eyes that he had ever seen. But Harry never said word one about them. In fact, he spent two days with Jesse creating a pair of contact lenses to lessen the vibrant sapphire hue. Which made sense. He couldn't exactly go out in public with irises like that. 

Jesse left a few days after that. She'd been away from Earth-2 for awhile, and needed to get back to work. Cisco had to practically sell his soul to get her to believe that Harry was in fact really okay, and that if anything came up, she'd be the first to know. Harry promised her that he'd visit soon. And she left probably far more at ease than she had seemed in far too long.

As for Harry as a whole, he was calm. Somewhat quiet. Always thinking. It was as though he was trying to figure out his new place in the world, even though he really didn't need to. He was still Harry. Still the guy Cisco loved. Still Jesse's father. Still an irreplaceable part of their team. But there were moments Cisco would catch Harry looking at his hands like he didn't recognize them, or Harry would stare at the reflection of his eyes like he wished he could erase them. Kind of like now.

Harry had gotten out of the shower, dressed into dark jeans and stopped by the floor length mirror near the closet. It was rare that Cisco saw him without a shirt on, and if he did it was super brief because Harry would snag a shirt and pull it on quickly. He hated his scars, which Cisco thought was because they were a terrible reminder of his time on 714. He didn't know for sure, though, because that seemed to be the one thing Harry wouldn't talk about. But for some reason, Harry had frozen in front of that mirror, his bright eyes catching his attention, as though he would never quite get used to them. And it gave Cisco, who was sitting on the bed changing the batteries in the storm remote, a perfect view of Harry's back. 

The slash marks, which ranged from Harry's right shoulder across his back to his left hip, were pale against his skin. Slowly, Cisco put the remote down, standing as quietly as he could, wary that he might just startle Harry into putting a shirt on. And Cisco really, really didn't want him to. Because he'd been dying to prove to Harry that the scars didn't matter to him. They really didn't. He still loved him, head to toe, irregardless. So, slowly and as silently as possible, he came up behind Harry. And he reached out, pressing one warm hand to Harry's cool back. 

Every muscle in Harry's body tensed, even his hands clenched. But he didn't move away. And Cisco took that as permission to slide his hand down the length of the scars, inspecting them with his fingertips. Harry's body slowly relaxed, and he reached forward, pressing his hands to the wall to either side of the mirror, hanging his head and letting out a breath. Since Harry had been back from 714, they hadn't been intimate. Nothing beyond kissing, small touches, reassurances in passing. Cisco wanted it to happen on Harry's terms, when he was ready. But he was beginning to think that Harry would need a little encouragement, to know that it was okay, that Cisco still wanted him.

"Harry..." Cisco whispered, stepping closer, both hands moving to either side of Harry's bare ribs. And he breathed warm breath on Harry's spine before pressing his lips to one of the scars. Harry heaved a sigh, his torso expanding before releasing the air in his lungs. Cisco pushed closer, wrapping his arms completely around him, pressing his forehead into Harry's back, between his shoulder blades, and closed his eyes. For a long, quiet moment, Harry didn't even move. He just stood there, using the wall to hold him up, head bowed. "Please..." Cisco found himself saying softly, not even sure what he was saying please for. But then Harry straightened. His hands dropped, he lifted his head. 

Harry turned in Cisco's grip, forcing him to look up and meet those brilliant eyes. Even with the intense color, Cisco could read the unease in them, the worry, the fear. And he shook his head, glancing only a moment at the baseball shaped scar on Harry's ribs and the angular looking scar that sat directly over his sternum, before getting up on tip toe, holding onto Harry's sides. He pressed their mouths together, his warm lips meeting Harry's trembling ones briefly. Then he pulled back, enough to catch Harry's uncertain gaze. "Let me make love to you." Cisco said. And under most circumstances, that would sound corny and overly romantic. But Harry closed his eyes, his hands coming up to grip onto Cisco's hips. He let out a short breath before pressing his forehead to Cisco's. "You have to know," Cisco pressed his palm against one of the scars, "These don't matter. Not to me. I will always love you. All of you. Scars included." He whispered. 

"Ramon..." he said, brows furrowing softly, eyes trailing down Cisco's form before his eyes came back to his, "It was never about the scars." He whispered, his voice strained with emotion that he couldn't put into words. 

"Then what?" Cisco asked gently, searching his face. "Talk to me." He pleaded.

"I'm... I was... afraid." Harry said, letting a shaken breath out, stepping out of Cisco's hold and moving further into their bedroom, stopping just before the bed with his hands on his hips and his back once again to Cisco. "Afraid that place was all you'd see. That I'd never be rid of that time." He slowly turned to look at him, letting his hands fall. "I don't want you to look at me like that... with pity... with..." he struggled to find the right word, hands clenching and relaxing, "With regret." 

Well, shit. 

Cisco felt his throat catch. If a heart breaking could make a sound, his would have been heard halfway across the world as it cracked. He couldn't help the wetness that suddenly filled his eyes, and he closed the distance. He grabbed onto Harry's ribs firmly, staring up at those brilliant bluer than blue irises. "Never. You hear me? I will never do that. Not to you. I love you too damn much." He shook his head a little, watching a tear escape one of Harry's eyes. And he sighed, reaching up and wiping it gently away. "All of that? It's over, Harry. It's done. You know what I see when I look at you?" He asked, holding Harry's sorrow laden stare, "The same hardass I've always loved. And that's what I'll always see. You're it, Harry. You're my forever, no matter what happens." Cisco couldn't stop the emotion in his tone, the slight crack in his voice. This conversation had been a long time coming for them both, but even he hadn't realized just how much they'd both been hurting. It felt good to get it out, to know that Harry was finally opening up about it. And it felt good to give him this reassurance. It was almost like a gift to them both.

Harry closed his eyes, a relieved breath leaving his lungs. "Ramon..." he whispered, and damn if he didn't make Cisco's name sound like a prayer. It stilled everything within him, and he was lost in Harry's eyes when he opened them again. "I need you." Harry finally got out. And before anything else could be said, Harry's hands were in Cisco's hair, and they were sharing quite possibly the most passionate kiss they'd had in a long time. 

Far too long. 

The smell of him, the taste of his mouth, the feel of his hands as Cisco guided him back onto the bed, it was all so wonderfully familiar. It was a dance they'd shared so many times, but Cisco already knew this would be different. There was just no way it wouldn't be. There was no rushing involved, no greedy hands, no vying for attention. Unspoken, they both knew they wanted much more than that. And Cisco took the initiative first. He let his hands and lips examine Harry, starting at his throat, quietly moving lower. He treated Harry's body like it was the first time he'd ever seen it. He wanted to re-memorize every freckle, every muscle, every scar. When he closed his eyes, he wanted to see Harry as he was now. He wanted an image that would stay with him forever. And that was exactly what he got. 

Harry laid there, eyes closed, breath steady, his chest rising and falling as Cisco followed every line and scar like a road map. He made his way to Harry's pants, unbuttoning them, pulling them easily off and discarding them onto the floor. Once Harry was completely nude before him, he continued his thorough examination. Though now, Harry had propped himself up on his elbows, watching him. And what Cisco saw in his face, his eyes, took his breath away. The affection, the pure and clear love he saw there, took his heart and spun it around. And suddenly, just using his hands and mouth wasn't enough.

He stepped back from Harry, well aware he was still being watched intently, and Cisco pulled his sweater off, then his pants and socks, till he was standing before Harry entirely nude. Harry dragged his eyes over Cisco's form as though he was seeing him for the first time. And the heat there, god that heat, it lit Harry's already illuminated stare with a cold fire that had Cisco sighing before he crawled back up Harry's form. He wanted to feel him, skin to skin, to remember the delight of it, to feel Harry's strong hands on his flesh. And that's exactly what he got as Harry grabbed onto him, turning him into the mattress gently, pressing their bodies together as their mouths met again. 

How could Cisco ever explain what it was like to be loved like this? Despite the fact that he could have been otherwise, Harry was so tender with him. So much so that it made Ramon's heart ache all over again, but for a much better reason. Harry did to Cisco much the same of what Cisco had done to him. But took it another step and turned Ramon over, so that Cisco's back was to Harry's chest, hot breath on Cisco's ear as he whispered, "I love you," before pressing his lips to Ramon's neck, then his shoulder. He closed his eyes, shuddering softly as Harry's hand slipped forward and down, gripping Cisco's hardness firmly, pumping him in steady and easy thrusts. And Ramon responded by pressing his rear eagerly against Harry's dick. Harry let out a heavy breath, gasping lightly as Cisco intentionally caused friction for him, moving his hips with each move of Harry's hand on his more than hard cock. 

All the sensations, the pure electricity, even the delicate warmth was making his groin ache wonderfully. He reached behind him, curling his hand into Harry's ass, turning his head to catch Harry's mouth with his own. Their lips parted, tongues colliding, warm and wet. They kept up the momentum, warm bodies working in tandem to gain as much familiar pleasure as they could. It wasn't till the kiss broke that Cisco reached back toward the nightstand, pulling out the lube. Harry took it from him, barely separating their bodies as he poured some onto Ramon's dick. And the sudden, slick feel of Harry's hand working him again had Cisco moaning softly, grinding against him a little harder than before. A very hot breath and a sound almost like a growl escaped Harry's throat. He let Cisco's dick go, moving his hand between them, sliding his fingers between Ramon's cheeks, massaging his hole.

He found himself gripping the blanket, his breath catching, heart hammering. The anticipation of what Harry was about to do nearly made him whimper. Harry's hand disappeared only a moment, and a slick sound met Cisco's ears as Harry lubed himself up. Then Harry was holding him, strong arms wrapping around Ramon's frame in almost a very protective and possessive way as he slowly pushed himself inside of Cisco. The result was bliss. Pure and simple. Cisco panted out as bit by bit Harry sheathed himself inside of him. Both of them were making light sounds, until finally Harry was fully inside, as deep as he could get, which was pretty deep at this angle. Ramon could feel Harry's heart hammering against his back, Harry's breath so damn hot against his shoulder.

Then Harry began to move, sensuously slow and steady, in and out, up and down. And his hand was back on Cisco's hardness, pulsing and caressing. If the sensations had been intense before, they were downright unspeakable now. There was nothing fast about this. No frustrated thrusting, no hard gripping. Just real, almost downright spiritual love making. When Harry had said that he needed Cisco, he hadn't pictured just what that meant. But he was beginning to figure it out. Harry didn't need his body, though that was probably a huge plus. He needed Cisco's love. Without limits, without regrets, without fail. And that was exactly what he would give him. 

After awhile, Harry pulled out, turning Ramon onto his back. He didn't go back into him right away. Instead, he pressed himself on top of him, a thumb sliding over Cisco's lips as they lost themselves in each other's eyes. "The Watcher..." Harry whispered, "She said this change, this... whatever this is..." he motioned to his own eyes, "Was my redemption." He sighed, dropping his hand to Cisco's hair, smoothing it back, slipping his fingers into the dark depths of it. "She was wrong." He whispered, "You're my redemption, Ramon." 

There were times when Harry surprised the hell out of him. Usually with actions because Harry was not always good with words. Expressing what he was feeling or thinking out loud just didn't come easy to him. But this? What he was saying? Shit. In that moment, he loved Harry impossibly more. It silenced Cisco completely. For a change, he was the one who didn't know how to say what he was feeling. So instead, he let out a small sound and kissed Harry. It seemed to be answer enough, because as Cisco opened his legs, Harry went back to work. He slid back in easily, finding that same sensuous rhythm that seemed to mark this entire encounter. And Ramon was just a mess because of it. It wasn't long before they both orgasmed, holding each other through it as one release followed the other. 

Moments later, they were face to face in their bed. Harry had cleaned Cisco up, pulled the blankets over them. It was the middle of the day, but there was no way they were leaving that bed now. Ramon traced the lines on Harry's face, examining the flecks in his husband's brilliant eyes. Neither one of them said anything for a long while. There was just such a content air around them, a warmth that couldn't be named and honestly didn't need to be. For Cisco, it felt as though they'd picked up all their pieces and finally fit them back together. Sure, they were a little skewed and the scars would always be visible. But somehow, they felt more perfect because of it.

Harry's hand rested heavily on Cisco's hip, their legs tangled comfortably, the warmth of their bodies radiating beneath the covers. It spelled out the rest of their day for them. They spent hours in that bed, just reaffirming their connection. Both physically and otherwise. When night finally came, and they'd eventually taken the time to eat and shower, they found themselves right back in that bed, though clothed this time. Cisco was hugging Harry's arm to his chest, Harry pressed up against him from behind as the darkness settled in around them. They'd talked about so many things in between their romps that Ramon, for a change, didn't feel the need to break the silence. It was Harry who spoke, though softly. "For the record, you're my forever, too." 

Cisco couldn't help but smile, sighing out his contentment before lifting Harry's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles for a moment before hugging his arm again. "I love you, Harrison Wells." He said, just as softly. And Harry let out a content sigh of his own. 

"I love you, too." He responded. No hesitation, complete affection in his voice.

The night swallowed them up shortly after, drawing them deep into probably the most comfortable and safe sleep either one of them had experienced in awhile. And Cisco dreamed about the day they'd shared. The coming back together, the fixing of their broken parts.

Harrison Wells would always be a man who wouldn't admit that sometimes he needed saving. And that was okay, because Ramon would always be the man to rescue him anyway. Not because he had to. But because there was nothing in any world that would ever stop him from trying. There would always be danger, and rough patches were just par for the course. There would also always be those who didn't understand their relationship, or who would try to pull them apart. But what all that danger and those people didn't realize was that Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells would always share a fate, a destiny, or whatever word seemed to fit. There was no lifetime, no Earth, no reality that they weren't soulmates.

And, for a change, the multiverse finally seemed to be figuring that out...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
